Drug abuse is a serious problem in the U.S. that destroys families, lowers workplace productivity, contributes to spiraling healthcare costs, and causes premature deaths. As noted in a 2003 Institute of Medicine (IOM) report, far too few psychiatry residents are choosing clinical research careers. The same is true of graduate level trainees in psychology, nursing, and social work. This negative trend bodes ill for the nation, as efforts to develop more effective prevention and treatment strategies for drug abuse and other mental illnesses will be seriously hindered in years to come. To address the shortage of curricula that increase research competency for graduate students from mental health-related disciplines, the aim of this SBIR Fast-Track product development application is to create an engaging, facilitated, multimedia 2-semester course that will teach psychiatry residents and graduate-level psychology, nursing, and social work trainees the basic concepts needed to understand the scientific and practical aspects of clinical drug abuse research. Entitled Getting Started in Drug Abuse Research: A Multidisciplinary Introduction, the proposed course will fill a void in research training curricula and provide encouragement to students who might be well-suited for such a career. Phase I of this SBIR project will demonstrate feasibility and provide proof of concept by developing a comprehensive Course Outline for the entire 10-module course and producing a single web-based prototype module that includes self-assessment exercises, and a printable Instructor Guide and Student Materials. During Phase II, the remaining 9 modules will be fully developed and rigorously assessed, video introductions to all 10 modules will be produced, and all course materials will be incorporated into a sophisticated e-learning platform for storage and retrieval by instructors and students. Both qualitative and objective, quantifiable assessments will demonstrate enduring gains in knowledge and changes in attitudes. Notable features of the course include course content that is carefully evaluated by expert consultants from varied disciplines, an engaging documentary-style video component, use of a customized e-learning platform, a second-semester course module in which students are mentored as they design and conduct their own modest drug abuse research studies, and a solid commitment to ensuring that the needs of a diverse student audience are met. The proposed 10-module course will fill an important niche in the health care education market in a technologically innovative way, and will contribute to NIDA's mission of increasing drug abuse-related scientific literacy among graduate-level students from diverse health care disciplines.